Legendary Encounters
by LaBoss47
Summary: Separate they're competent fighters. Together they are an unstoppable force. Sonic and pals are transported to the world of DBZ to fight alongside the Z-warriors, starting from the Saiyan saga. What differences will this create? Who sent them there? Can they bring peace to Earth a find a way back home? Join in on my take of a Sonic/ DBZ crossover. (This is my first Fanfic)
1. Dawn of a new age

**Hello there! Welcome to the opening chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it. This file has been sitting in my Google docs for almost a year, and I decided to upload it. I probably will continue this, but no promises. Without further ado, let's get into the this. *Edit. I decided to continue with this story and will update every Monday.***

* * *

 _In all of time and space there are only 12 universes. Some contain vibrant life where people are happy and free, but others contain nothing more than hate, death and destruction. Every Universe has evil, and every universe has good. The prominent allegiance of the universe is determined by the winner in the inevitable battle of good vs. evil. Heroes will always rise, but they don't always emerge victorious. In two of these universes there are great heroes in the making._

 _The 7th universe contains a beautiful blue gem called Earth. There is no planet quite like it. Not even it's counterpart in the 6th universe compares to it. On this world there are seven mystical orbs. When all are gathered, they can summon a magical dragon named Shenron, who can grant nearly any wish. The young man known as Goku has been stopping those who have wanted to misuse the dragon's power. He has beaten every obstacle in his way, any opponent to challenge him. He has even surpassed his planet's god. All of this, and he's still only 23 years old. Goku has had many adventures and made life-long friends, but now he has settled down; started a family. If his world needs him, Son Goku will be there to answer the call._

 _The 8th universe contains a luscious planet that goes by two names. Mobius by its animal population and Earth by its human population. Each side creates a vast variety of cultures, and both get along rather swimmingly. What the average citizen doesn't know is that this planet contains seven magical gems. With all seven collected, the user will have access to near infinite power. Many evils have tried to obtain this power and use it to conquer the world. But one person always stopped them. And his name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Utilizing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and his pals have been able to stop every threat to their world. Occasionally, even other worlds. Sonic is like the wind, fast and free. He fights for justice, adventure, and chili dogs. Right now Sonic is doing what he always does in his down time, exploring the world. He goes about testing his speed, enjoying his freedom. After all he may never know when his egg headed enemy will drag him into battle once again._

 _Both of these heroes have accomplished much, but have more room to grow. Their worlds are about to face an unfathomable darkness. Fate has destined these two to meet one another and accomplish something truly incredible. Fight off unstoppable evils, and become legends._

* * *

A simple farmer was planting radishes in his large farm when suddenly he heard a loud noise and felt the ground around him tremble. He went to go investigate the noise, but not before grabbing his shotgun in case he needed to pop a cap in someone's ass. As he got closer to the source of the disturbance, an outline of some foreign object and into view. Upon closer investigation, he could make out what appeared to be a round pod. Suddenly a door opened. Out stepped a tall, well built man with black spandex armor and absurdly long, spiky hair. _'Wait, is that a tail wrapped around his waist? What a weirdo.'_ The farmer decided to question this strange man and show him who's in control.

"Hey you!" barked the farmer. "You crashed into my farmland and destroyed my carrots! Either you get over here and pay me for the damages, or get your butt of my property! Don't make me do something you'll regret!"

"So Kakarot has failed to eliminate the life on this planet," the man said aloud to himself. "That's a shame. The people here seem to have such treacherous manners. This recruiting mission might be more interesting than I thought."

"Hey! I'm talking to you buddy! Ignore me again and I'll shoot!"

"Oh what do we have here? This little peasant thinks he can badmouth a Saiyan elite? What's your power level tiny human?" The man clicked on a button on his ocular device. The scouter started to whiz while determining a number. "Only 5 huh. Pathetic. Let's see if that archaic little toy of yours will be able to harm me."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. You can talk bad about him, but no one talks shit about his shotgun, Sheila.

"See you in hell." The farmer said with as much venom as he can muster as he shot straight for the asshole's face. He got the shock of his life when the man simply caught the bullet like it was moving in slow motion.

"I believe this belongs to you." With a flick of the thumb, the bullet shot back towards its owner; much faster than the gun had shot it. All the farmer could do was stare in bewilderment before the bullet went through his skull. The farmer had died instantly and his blood created a crimson puddle in the dirt.

The strange man gave a quick sadistic smile, pleased with the work he's done before donning a face of seriousness. After all, he had business to attend to. The scouter whizzed once more, and the man saw there was a fairly high power level a few hundred miles away.

' _It has to be him,'_ he thought to himself. The man flew off towards his objective in break neck speeds. Leaving the dead farmer in his wake.

* * *

Goku was so stricken with anticipation it made him giggle like a young school girl. He was riding on the Nimbus cloud with his four year old son Gohan. Flying high in the sky, they were heading towards Master Roshi's home for a little get together. Goku was so excited because he hasn't seen any of his friends in **five** whole years! The guy really should get away and visit more often. Not that he doesn't love being a husband and father, there's just this empty feeling inside. He assumed he was just missing his friends, but deep down he knew it was something more. Contrary to popular belief, Son Goku is not an idiot. Every time he was in over his head, or the odds were stacked against him, Goku has always felt extreme joy and excitement. He was able to put two and two together.

 _'I guess I miss the action of the good old days.'_ Sure he liked adventuring and meeting new people and **loved** all the good food, but fighting was on a completely different level. He has found time to train in the mornings, yet he really hasn't had an opponent to test himself against. ' _Maybe Piccolo would be up for a fight?'_

Goku had to cut the self reflection short as they were nearing their destination. Nimbus flew over the island as Goku grabbed Gohan and jumped down into the sand. After landing squarely on both feet, Goku put Gohan down and they walked up to the door of Kame House. Goku gave the door a hard knock, and it was answered a couple seconds later by a smiling Krillin.

"Goku!" Krillin excitedly proclaimed. "Man it sure has been a while." He and Goku proceeded to exchange a firm handshake and a warm smile. "Come on in." Krillin said, not noticing Gohan behind Goku's legs. Goku stepped inside the house and gave the signature Son grin.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you all again!" The figures in the house turned towards the familiar voice and smiled as they recognised who it was. They all walked forward to greet him. Goku could see that along with Krillin: Master roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Launch (currently in her blonde haired form) were all there. "Before we start to catch up, I have someone I would like you all to meet." This caused confusion and slight anticipation to appear on their faces. "Come on out Gohan!" Gohan uncomfortably stepped into the center of attention.

"H-h-Hello everybody," Gohan quietly said to the crowd.

"Who's this Goku?" Krillin asked being genuinely confused. "Did you get a babysitting job or something?" That caused Goku to chuckle.

"Nope," he responded. "He's actually my son."

" **WHAT!?"** Everyone in the room gasped. They all had this over dramatic anime shock on their faces. The large eyes and everything.

"Yep," responded Goku with a smile on his face.

"So you named him after your grandfather then," Roshi inquired, getting over the shock before everyone else. "Very good Goku. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you master." Goku responded. He gave a bow to show his respect and gratitude that warmed the old Turtle Hermit's heart.

"So is he going to be a fighter like you Goku?" Krillin asked, getting over his shock next. The question brought a small frown to Goku's face.

"Well Krillin, that remains to be seen. Chi-Chi has been giving him a mass amount of schoolwork wanting him to grow up and be a scholar, and I have been lightly training the little guy in martial arts."

"Woah she let you do that!?" Krillin asked amazed. I figured the woman would have Gohan on lockdown."

"I thought so too, but when I asked her about it a year ago, she said she was okay with it. So long as Gohan doesn't get too hurt."

"You get to train him though, so what's up with that look?"

"I've seen Gohan do some pretty amazing things. Heck, just today I accidentally dropped Gohan into this underground lake that pours out into a waterfall. I was trying to get to him, but I wasn't going to make it before he would fall. When I get there, I see Gohan sitting on a tree branch about 200 feet above where he he should have fallen. Little things like that have led me to believe that Gohan has an incredible hidden potential. I don't know how I would feel if we were to need that power against a serious threat. I'm actually pretty worried to force him into the world of fighting. He's gentle, and he might hate having to fight. He also really enjoys studying and getting smarter. I hope he does a bit of both as he grows up, but that is his decision. I'd hate to force him to do something he doesn't want to.

"Wow. you've really are getting the hang of this dad stuff, huh?"

"I don't know about all that. It's still kinda strange having a kid. But enough about me. Let's hear about you and the others." The Z-gang all gathered around and shared tales of their lives over the five year gap. Little did they know of the catastrophic events that are about to unfold.

* * *

In the middle of a desolate wasteland there was a very tall green fellow with pointy ears; a cape; and a turban, standing alone on top of a small cliff. He was simply reflecting on something until he sensed a large power heading towards him. It gave him a huge shock.

"What is that?" Piccolo asked aloud, slightly trembling. "I've never felt anything so massive before. Could it be Goku?" He worriedly questioned. "No." Piccolo quickly corrected himself. "This power is too horrible." As the power got closer, Piccolo could make out its possessor. In a fraction of a second there was a man standing right in front of him. Before he could say a word, the powerful stranger spoke.

"Excuse me for dropping in. I was looking for a man named Kakarot, and I'd thought you might be him."

"Well you thought wrong." Piccolo replied harshly. "Now turn around and get out of here before I get angry."

"Looks like someone's having a bad day," the stranger joked. This caused Piccolo to growl, for the man was not wrong about the matter. After finally developing a new technique and trying it out for the first time, he realises it takes Five. Whole. Minutes. To charge up. So now he would have to spend more time on it before it could be properly used on his enemy. Annoyed with this man's presence, Piccolo tried once more to make him leave.

"You have no idea. Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you, get lost." Piccolo told him coldly. "I'm not this 'Kakarot' person you're looking for. Why don't you go find him before your body become too broken to move." This only caused the man to chuckle.

"Oh we have a feisty one I see. You would enjoy me leaving, wouldn't you." He proceeded to click his scouter to see what kind of an opponent he was up against. "Power level of 322. I can tell you aren't from this planet. But you'd be a fool to attack me with such a insignificant power level." This got the desired effect and put Piccolo on edge.

"Listen to me," Piccolo said tensely as sweat poured down over his face. "You came over here, and I have no intention of starting a fight if I don't have to," Piccolo explained honestly.

"But I do," The man responded. And this made piccolo even more on edge.

' _Alright if that's how he wants it,' piccolo thought to himself._ He channeled his ki into his hands and gave a slight smile. ' _Then so be it.'_ Piccolo unleashed a powerful energy wave on the man in front of him. It was a direct hit and it left behind a thick wall of smoke. He eagerly awaited for the smoke to clear to see what his "friend" here had to say now. When it finally cleared, he was surprised to see the man standing there unharmed. The only effect his attack had was dusting up the bastard's clothes.

"Impressive," the man's words were dripping with sarcasm. "You actually managed to singe a couple of my leg hairs. In return, I'll show you what a real energy attack looks like." This statement filled Piccolo with fear. "I call it the Double Sunday. Now… Keep your eye on the birdi-" His scouter went off; interrupting his sentence. "Hm. I guess it's your lucky day green bean. Maybe next time." With that the man took off into the sky; leaving a terrified Piccolo behind.

' _Incredible. He took one of my strongest attacks and didn't even flinch. This guy could be trouble.'_ Piccolo decided to follow after the man, for an opportunity to defeat him might present itself. While he might be strong, no enemy is unbeatable.

* * *

Back on Roshi's island, the Z-gang were continuing to catch up. Yamcha told everybody about his baseball career. Krillin has gotten a job in East city as a construction worker. Tien and Chiaotzu have continued to train in solitude, much to the dismay of Launch. Roshi has continued to be his perverted self. Launch has been travelling the world robbing banks, secretly searching for Tien's whereabouts. And finally Bulma has taken over her father's job as president of Capsule Corp. It is a tough job, but nothing she can't handle. They all enjoyed how today was so different than their routine lives, and they savored one another's company deeply. That all changed when Roshi and Goku sensed a looming, dark power heading towards them. Krillin, not knowing how to sense energy, asked his friends what's the matter.

"There's a large evil power heading toward us guys," Goku responded. Of all days this were to happen, why today?

"No way! You think it might be Piccolo?" Yamcha worryingly asked. This caused Goku to shake his head.

"Nope. It feels too large and too evil to be him." Everyone quickly moved outside to meet this new threat. Goku could see the speeding figure in the distance. "Everyone get ready!" Heading their friend's word, Krillin; Roshi; Tien; and Chiaotzu stood next to Goku at the front of the beach. Behind them was a cowering Gohan being held by a worried Bulma. Yamcha was in between the two groups, in a stance ready to defend his girlfriend. Launch (Currently in her blue haired form) was in the doorway looking very worried along with Turtle. A few seconds later the figure finally landed on the island. He grinned when he finally found who he was looking for.

"Hello there… Kakarot," the stranger greeted. This only made everyone present confused.

"No one here is named Kakarot," Goku explained. "Now tell us why you are here!" The man was shocked at hearing this before responding.

"You are Kakarot. Don't tell me you forgot your own name!" This angered Goku.

"My name is not Kakarot. My name is Goku! You must have me mistaken for someone else." This statement caused the man to get angry.

"You idiot! Not only do you fail your mission of exterminating all life on this planet, but you forgot who you were!" Krillin decided to speak next.

"Why would Goku destroy all life on Earth? He's been doing the exact opposite for years."

"So you think you're one of them huh. Protecting this planet. Tell me Kakarot, have you ever hit your head as a baby?" Goku didn't even have to think about the answer.

"I did. I still have a scar from it in fact. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I hate to burst your bubble Kakarot, but you and I are part of an elite warrior race known as the Saiyans. We thrive on combat and kill anyone who opposes us." This caused everyone in present to gasp and look in disbelief. "And to top off this emotional onslaught… my name is Raditz. And I am your older brother." Everyone gasped and looked at Raditz in complete disbelief. Everyone but one.

"I think he's right guys." Roshi admitted. "Goku there is something I need to tell you. Your Grandfather, Gohan was walking toward his home after collecting some supplies when he heard crying. When he went to investigate, he saw a crying baby with a fuzzy tail in front of a round space pod. Not wanting to leave it alone, he decided to take it home with him. He named him Son Goku, and raised him." Goku was surprised to hear the story of his infancy.

"Why haven't you ever told me master?"

"Because I wanted to wait until you were older. I was going to tell you today in fact, but your brother here beat me to it."

"How come I was sent to Earth?" Goku asked his brother. Raditz kindly answered his ignorant brother's question.

"You were born a low class warrior. And like all low class warriors, you were sent away to a planet with a weak population. Conquering it should have been easy since this planet has a full moon." Raditz then noticed his brother's lack of a tail. "Kakarot! What happened to your tail?"

"I got it permanently removed. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because a saiyan's tail is the key to their full potential! Your lucky we're desperate for Saiyans brother. Otherwise I would just kill you now and leave. Tailless Saiyans are disgraceful!" Goku didn't take that kindly.

"Why are you so desperate for other Saiyans anyway?" This brought a frown to Raditz's face.

"Our planet was destroyed by a gigantic meteor. The only survivors are us two, the Saiyan General, and the Saiyan Prince. We are attempting to conquer a planet with extremely powerful warriors on it, so I told the Prince that I have a brother who could help and headed here. You're not nearly as strong as I had hoped, but your power is good enough."

"Listen. In case you may not have noticed I'm not a cold-blooded killer. I'd never help people like you. I'm not a Saiyan and you are not my brother!" Raditz has had enough.

"Fine you fool. This could have been so much simpler, but you have forced my hand. Prepare yourself." Before Goku could even get into his stance, there was knee digging into his stomach. The pain was extremely intense. Goku got pushed down onto his back.

Krillin quickly jumped forward to help his friend, but was simply smacked from Raditz's tail into Kame House.

Tien and Chiaotzu flew at the Saiyan's sides and threw out a rapid flurry of punches and kicks. Raditz dodged every blow with extreme ease and sent both fighters flying with two simultaneous elbows to the face.

Yamcha deeply concentrated and created a orange ball of ki in his palm. He threw out his Spirit Ball at an extremely high speed. This actually got Raditz's attention. He quickly sidestepped to dodge the ball, but was surprised when it quickly turned around and hit him from behind. The ball continued to follow the movements of Yamcha's index finger, which was moving in a vast array of directions to keep the Saiyan at bay.

While Yamcha was being a distraction, Roshi powered up to max and started charging a MAX power Kamehameha. The power he was building was noticed by Raditz's scouter.

' _Hm. 510 and still rising. This old man is not half bad. I guess I will continue to humor them. They're still ants compared to me,'_ Raditz thought to himself.

"Take this you freak!/ Leave my students alone!" Yamcha and Roshi screamed simultaneously. " **Spirit Strike!/ Kamehameha**!" The large energy wave rushed towards Raditz from the front and the energy ball blitzed towards the Saiyan at record speeds. The two attacks hit Raditz full force, creating a giant explosion and a gale of wind that nearly blew Bulma and Launch off the island.

The two Turtle School members panted heavily from their efforts. Everyone waited to see the results of the attack. When the sky was clear Raditz had small scratches on his armor and singes on his arms, but was still fairly unharmed.

"That was my strongest attack," quivered Yamcha. "What the hell is this guy made of!?"

"Not a bad attempt," Raditz complimented. "That actually stung a little. But if that's the best you can do then you won't be able to defeat me." Raditz floated back down to the island and prepared to eradicate the two pestering Earthlings. Goku, having recovered from the earlier attack, quickly moved in front of his brother.

"Leave my friends alone! They have nothing to do with this. Your beef is with me!" Goku dropped into his stance.

"You're right brother. Let's continue our battle."

Goku decided to attack first and flew off the ground, aiming a kick at Raditz's chest. Raditz attempted catch his brother's leg, but Goku completely fazed through him. He then felt a fist roughly shoved into his back. That attack had actually slightly hurt Raditz. Goku aimed another ki-infused fist at his brother's back, but was staggered by a fierce elbow. Raditz turned around and delivered yet another knee to the gut, knocking Goku down once again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Downed by the same attack twice. You really are a low class Saiyan."

Having built up some courage, Gohan decided to help his father get up. His uncle tried to grab him, but he avoided the slow grab and kicked Raditz's shin with all the strength he could muster.

"Ow! Why you little shit, get over here!" Raditz grabbed for Gohan much quicker this time and firmly held him up by his shirt. Being treated so harshly caused the poor child to cry. "He's a feisty one isn't he. Sure is pretty strong for his age, and still has his tail! We may not need you after all Kakarot."

"Raditz no! Please don't take him!" Goku desperately pleaded.

"Listen carefully Kakarot. If you ever want to see your son again, you will kill 100 humans and bring them to this beach. You have 24 hours starting now." With that done, Raditz flew with his Nephew away from the island. A few seconds later, Goku was finally able to get himself up. Tien and Chiaotzu returned shortly after and Krillin emerged from the rubble he was under.

"What are you going to do Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to go get my son back." Roshi shook his head disapprovingly.

"He's too strong for you Goku. We aren't strong enough to help. And fighting him alone would be suicide."

"He won't be alone," a familiar voice exclaimed. They looked up to see Piccolo floating above the island. "If the two of us work together, we may actually stand a chance to beat him. But don't take this as an act of kindness. The sooner he's dead, the sooner I can kill you and take over the world." Goku smiled. Some things never change. And the prospect of a challenge was starting to bring in that pure feeling of bliss for the first time in 5 years.

"Alright Piccolo. We'll defeat him, and then it will be you and me! Flying Nimbus!" A couple seconds later Nimbus flew in front of Goku and he jumped aboard the cloud. "Think you can keep up with nimbus?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Please. I'd be embarrassed if that thing could keep up with me." With that they took off flying towards their adversary's power. Roshi wished those two the best of luck, and hoped that there was someone who could help them. Another great hero to overcome this grave evil.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog has been enjoying the well-deserved peace in his world. After that whole Time Eater fiasco, Eggman has been quiet. No attacks on him or any of his friends. No word of any appearances. Sonic knows Eggman is planning something big, but he is not worried. Without the power of all seven chaos emeralds or the master emerald, that Egghead is nothing he can't handle. He won't be able to obtain them anyways since Shadow still has his signature green emerald, and Knuckles guards the master emerald 24/7. As a former enemy of both loners, Sonic can confirm that those green emeralds are in well protected hands.

Currently Sonic was practicing with his extreme gear. Flying low to the ground and drifting around all the trees and rocks. While he rarely does this, Sonic decided to take some equipment with him while looking out for Eggman. On him he currently has the following items:His extreme gear Blue Star 2, Shara's ring, Calibur, and Chip's bracelet. He decided to bring all of this because he wants to be prepared for anything, and this gear makes him more versatile. Blue Star 2 allows him to hover. Shara's ring can enhance his speed and reflexes with speed and time break. It can also summon Shara herself to grant a wish or two. Calibur is the only weapon he feels like wielding when his normal combat just won't cut it. Chip's bracelet is a special case he **needs** it. When he laid the finishing blow on Dark Gaia, some of it's essence entered Sonic once again. Meaning that at night, he will become the werehog once more. Thankfully Chip's bracelet counteracts that, so as long as he has it on he won't undergo the transformation at night. Not to say his werehog form is a useless cripple. It was pretty powerful in it's own right. And paired with his other gear, it can be deadly. Despite this, he prefers to be his cool blue self. All this reflection caused Sonic to space out a little.

"Watch where you are going!" Caliburn warned Sonic. Sonic refocused and saw he was about to crash into a group of trees. Instead of slowing down like a sane person would, Sonic sped up his extreme gear, and got into a stance with Caliburn in hand. He slashed through the trees as he approached them, leaving enough room for himself to narrowly squeeze through. With the trees out of his way, Sonic came to a stop and looked back at the trees.

"Thanks for the warning back there Caliburn!" Sonic thanked his talking sword. "That would have been painful."

"Don't thank me yet Sonic. I believe we have some company to attend to." Sonic looked to his right and saw a dozen egg pawns scrambling about and running towards their ridiculously shaped Eggman themed chopper. Oh man this is going to be fun.

The propellers started turning faster and faster. It lifted up the chopper, and it send a fast breeze everywhere. It kicked up leaves and made Sonic's spines flow. He suddenly had an idea so crazy, it might just work. Quickly he ran back towards the trees he have cut down and he made a makeshift ramp. Satisfied it will be enough, Sonic got in front of the ramp and boosted towards it. There was a small Sonic boom as Sonic easily broke the sound barrier. Right before the ramp's edge, Sonic jumped and was launched towards the airborne chopper. Before any of the robots could take defensive measures, they heard Sonic on the railing. Using his shoes and Caliburn, Sonic stopped his momentum. He opened up the door to the inner chamber and what he saw put a smile on his face, Egg Pawns trembling in his wake. Its weird that Eggman would program his robots with fear, but Sonic's ego likes to think his feats are crazy enough to give them fear. One smart Egg Pawn shot at the open door, for he was hoping to prevent getting destroyed. The hedgehog disappeared right before the bullets reached him, and he had his sword through the "stomach" of his shooter. With him out of the way, Sonic was free to use his body as an oversized bowling ball. Using his axe kick technique, Sonic sent that one robot sprawling into his ten buddies. The force behind the attack was enough to knock all the robot's out the second door and outside the chopper. A large fall awaited them. Before Sonic could take his leave, he sensed something. A familiar energy resonated in his blood. The power of chaos within him was calling out to something. Having felt this many times over the course of his life, Sonic already knew what it was. That was a chaos emerald.

' _So that was what was what those bots were doing.'_ He walked over to the safe it was stored in. The safe was made of a thick layer of titanium. There wasn't enough room to do much besides punch and kick, so Sonic couldn't break through on his own. He could attempt to use Caliburn, but that would put a lot of stress on the blade. He had him break once. He promised to not let that happen ever again. That left him only one option. Sonic rubbed the ring on his right middle finger. In a poof of smoke, his genie friend appeared.

"O, master of the ring. What is thy wish?"

' _Again with the whole master nonsense.'_ Sonic finally got Caliburn to drop the formalities when addressing him, but not yet with Shahra. That's somewhat to be expected though. Shahra still lives in her world, while Caliburn does not. If he did he'd just be a sleeping blade again. Shara on the other hand has a life to return to once she has fulfilled a wish. But she'll always be there for Sonic when he needs her. They are bound to one another.

"Think you can help me with this safe? I don't enough room to force my way through."

"Hm. I don't think I'd be able to actually open it. You know how I am with metal, but I can give you the combination. The safe combination is 5, 7, 7, 13, 1, 14."

"Thanks Shahra. I can always count on you!" Sonic said ecstatically, before becoming a bit more soft and sincere. "See you later." Shahra gave her master, her friend a smile and a wave goodbye before disappearing in another cloud of smoke."

"Was it just me, or was she worried about something?" Caliburn asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you." Sonic replied.

"I suddenly have this feeling like something isn't right."

Hm. I don't feel anything. Then again, I'm not one to worry. If something happens we'll be able to handle it. As long as we have hope, friendship, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds, nothing can stop us." Satisfied with his answer, Caliburn gave a grunt of agreement. With that Sonic opened the safe to reveal the light blue Chaos Emerald. He grabbed it out of it's case and pulled out his extreme gear. He jumped out of the chopper, leaving it behind as he flew towards adventure.

* * *

Eggman was getting restless. He feels as if he's running out of options against Sonic. He's used so many different means to defeat that pesky hedgehog. The power of the master emerald, a chaos god of destruction, the power of the chaos emeralds, a demon within the earth, an alien race's energy, a freaking time god. Even working with himself from another dimension wasn't enough. Sure he had twice the Eggman, but he had twice the pests to fight and twice the emeralds to thwart his plans. Being the hard headed genius that he was, he would never accept failure. He now was trying to make another device. One that would leave Sonic's ultimate weapon completely useless against him. Speed. Now eggman already tried to slow down Sonic, but that still wasn't enough to end his miserable existence. So he'll have a machine that goes so fast, that Sonic's speed won't compare. An **extremely** difficult task to accomplish since Sonic can easily break the sound barrier like nothing. But Sonic's speed is insignificant compared to chaos control. He has seen Shadow and even Sonic use this technique a few times, so they won't be exactly helpless to his machine. But for those two it takes effort. It still takes Sonic a good amount of strain to pull off this move with a chaos emerald. Shadow can perform it almost effortlessly with a chaos emerald, but without one it takes some work. If he could make a machine that could have complete control over space and time, then he'd be unstoppable. The only real question is how to do it.

For the last couple months Eggman has been conducting exquisite research on the chaos emeralds themselves. He currently has five. And he's expecting the sixth to arrive any minute now. A couple minutes later he heard his chopper arrive. He went to greet his pawns and to obtain his emerald, only to find the ship a mess. One side didn't have it's door in, the safe was wide open, and he could see oil dripping on the floor. He didn't need an IQ of 300 to figure out what has happened. That impudent hedgehog stopped him from getting this one. Sonic having an emerald complicates things, but it doesn't matter. I just need to figure out chaos control, and I'll be set. with that, Eggman got back to work on discovering how to use the illusive chaos control.

' _Okay, so I set the emeralds to this frequency, then I input desired coordinates, and then that should be it right.'_ Eggman flipped the switch once more, but still nothing. ' _Maybe I should target an energy source for now. Until I can figure it out completely, I should try to get this thing to work at all.'_ Eggman turned on his radar for a significant energy source. The other emeralds wouldn't work. God knows he didn't want to run into either hedgehog until he was ready. But where else to look? Eggman had built this radar with the combination of his intellect, his descendant's, his dimensional counterpart. He even stole some of the fox's radar technology to incorporate this. There had to be another source somewhere. He pushed the radar to it's absolute limits. Searching far beyond Mobius, until Eggman found something. In a planet on a star map he couldn't recognize held seven powerful objects that seemed similar to the chaos emeralds, but different in a way. He wasn't going to risk it since this was **completely** new territory, but that wasn't his decision to make. The five chaos emeralds glowed with a blinding light that consumed Eggman and his eggomatic. A second later, they were gone. Unknown to him, the other two emeralds and their controller followed suit at the same time.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo flew in complete silence, until Piccolo decided to break the ice.

"Do you even have a plan to beat him? I doubt just winging it is going to cut it Goku." Goku gave a curt laugh.

"Honestly? I don't have a plan. I just know I won't let the psycho hurt my son. I'll just fight as I always have. And hope for a miracle." with that, Goku and Piccolo could see Raditz in the distance. He didn't look shocked to see them, courtesy of that device on his face.

"What are you doing here Kakarot? I highly doubt you killed a hundred earthlings in such a short time. Unless that's just how good you are at destruction." Raditz said trying to tease his brother.

"I would never kill the innocent people of this planet. I'm just here to defeat you and take my son back!"

"Don't make me laugh Kakarot! You and green bean over there don't have the power to match me."

"There's more to a fight than just strength." Goku started to take off his weighted clothes, quickly followed by Piccolo.

' _Hm. There power levels have raised a little. Kakarot is at 450, and the grumpy one is at 408.'_ The warriors got into their stances and prepared for combat.

Sonic was just flying over the horizon, when all of a sudden he was consumed by a white light. He felt that strange tingling sensation he has established with chaos control. When he took in his new surroundings, he was in a grassy field.

' _Oh great! What alternate reality was I sent to this time?'_ It honestly didn't appear to be too different from Mobius. Sonic stopped and took in his surroundings. Was that a round spaceship in the middle of this crater? Suddenly Sonic felt intense winds and heard the sounds of high speed combat a short distance away. Any other person probably would've avoided such a situation, but Sonic ran towards it eagerly. He wants to find out more about the world he's in, but more importantly he wants to lend a hand to those in need. After all, even heroes need backup every once in awhile.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**


	2. Three on One Battle

**Salutations everybody. A couple of people wanted me to continue this story, so I figured why not. I will try to publish a chapter every Monday from here on out. Without further ado, let's get back into the story. *Edit. I'm so sorry for having this as one giant wall of text the first few hours. This is what I get for publishing at three in the morning. Lol.***

* * *

 _Our heroes are now beginning their uphill battle against their powerful opponent. Luckily for them, fate has given them another warrior to even out the odds._

* * *

Goku and Piccolo fought together in sync. Their attacks working off one another, never letting up the assault. Raditz had to work a little to dodge their blows. Growing tired of being on the defensive Raditz disappeared before the duo's dual haymaker. He reappeared behind them and kicked both fighters in the back, sending them both flying backwards. After a quick recovery, both fighters rush him at opposite sides.

Raditz stood their with his arms crossed, waiting for the weaklings to come to him. Right as Goku and Piccolo were about to reach him they both jumped over their foe.

Goku quickly fired two ki blasts at his brother. Raditz deflected the two weak ki blasts with total ease.

 _'There was practically no power put behind those blasts. Why would he fire those at...'_ Raditz's train of thought was interrupted as something started wrapping around his body.

"That will teach you to ignore one of your opponents. Now... Feel the wrath of a demon!" Piccolo exclaimed as his stretchable arm started tightening his grip around the Saiyan.

While this trap would normally be easy to escape from, Piccolo unconsciously was crushing Raditz's tail as well. This caused moderate pain that kept him from thinking of an escape. Piccolo reeled his arm back and punched the Saiyan in the at full force. This sent Raditz flying back.

"What were you saying about me being weak?" Piccolo teased the Saiyan while he reeled him back in to deliver another devastating punch. Piccolo gave Goku a look and the friendly Saiyan got the silent message. Piccolo then refocused on beating up the Saiyan. This continued like a game of paddle ball for 15 more seconds. Piccolo was starting to fracture Raditz's jaw.

While this was happening Goku dropped down onto all fours into a runner's kickoff position. He was channeling his power out to his limbs. He was going to make sure his attack hurt.

As Raditz continued to get pummeled his scouter detected a steady rise in power. _'Kakarot's power level is steadily climbing? Where is he hiding this power?'_ The slight fear was enough for Raditz to get his head back in the game and work through his pain. When Piccolo reeled him back in again Raditz pushed his ki fiercely against the ground, lifting him in the air to avoid the punch. He also was dragging the green bean behind him.

Raditz then decided to get some payback. _'Oh this will be fun._ ' He flew off at extremely high speeds, speeds his Namekian passenger hasn't even come close to experiencing.

"Oh Kami, I think I'm going to hurl!" Piccolo yelled out. These astonishingly fast winds were starting to tear away at his body. This pain was causing his grip to loosen.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry Greenbean your flight with Raditz international is about to end." Raditz replied. He flew back towards his space pod. Then he he kept doing vertical rolls over and over again, getting faster and faster. To Goku's perspective it looked like a giant green 'O' floating in the sky.

 _'After this all over I could really go for some Cheerios.'_ Goku hungrily thought. _'I wonder if Chi-Chi could get some apple ones?'_

This continued high speed spinning did eventually cause Piccolo to vomit. He was tired of this amusement park ride from hell. _'That bastard had better make his attack worth it.'_

Piccolo's grip was getting looser and looser until finally easing up on the tail; relieving Raditz of his pain and giving him access to his full power again. The Saiyan suddenly stopped his flight, sending Piccolo towards the ground. The nauseous warrior was dragging Raditz down with him. Using this force and adding his own speed towards it, Raditz caught up with Piccolo and kicked him hard in the chest. They continued to head downward until finally hitting the hard ground.

Piccolo's breast plate was shattered and his right arm was severely dislocated. Raditz was pleased with his work. "I didn't know your kind was capable of such a strange attack. That wasn't half bad. Raditz complimented. "But I have yet to use some of my techniques. I never did get to show you what a real energy attack looks like did I?" Raditz outstretched his hand and prepared to finish off Piccolo. "Now keep your eye on the bird..." His scouter interrupted him once again. 'Oh god damn it. What is it this time?' What his scouter detected completely surprised him.

Goku was on all fours with a severe look of strain on his face. A light blue aura was surrounding his body. His limbs however were heavily showered in this blue aura.

"Impossible!" Raditz exclaimed. Your power level has risen to 900! Somehow you can channel your ki to certain parts of the body and get stronger!"

"Ha ha. I guess your little bro isn't as weak as you thought." Goku laughed. "Now get ready for my **Sparking Meteor Combination!** "

"Uh oh! I think this is gonna hurt." Raditz dropped into a defensive stance for the first time all day. Goku noticed that it was too wide and far from the ground. It really only protected one side of his body. Goku would make him pay for such a sloppy stance.

At a unexpected speed Goku rushed towards Raditz. Raditz was able to block to the first punch to his right shoulder, but wasn't able to block Goku's kick to his left side. It was followed up by a quick sweep that put Raditz off balance. Next was a hard gut punch that made Raditz instinctively clench his armor in moderate pain. The amateur mistake left Raditz completely open to a furious flurry of kicks.

Goku's attack was buying Piccolo the time to regenerate his chest bone and retract his arm. Soon he could rejoin the fight.

The ki Goku had isolated was starting to dissipate. He needed to end his attack quickly. " **Rock!** " Goku yelled out as he poked Raditz's open eye with his finger. " **Scissors!** " Goku used a wide hand open palm strike to push Raditz off balance. " **Paper!** " Goku punched Raditz extremely hard in the face towards the ground. Raditz's impact created a small crater; his body was battered and his face was intense pain.  
Goku jumped up into the air and was joined by a recovered Piccolo. They both channeled ki into their hands.

"Don't mess with my family ever again!/ See you in hell!" Goku and Piccolo exclaimed. " **Kamehameha!** / **Masenko**!" The blue and yellow energy waves swirled around each other like a spiral. Their combined attack created a ginormous green light and a fierce winds similar to a F6 tornado. When the dust cleared the crater was much deeper, but Raditz was nowhere to be seen.

Both warriors then sensed Raditz above them. They looked up to see him with energy coming out of both hands. Raditz quickly released his Double Sunday attack. Goku was able to react fast enough to partially dodge the intense energy wave. It skidded against his arm and broke some skin. Piccolo wasn't so lucky. He was able to avoid getting obliterated by the attack, but the majority of his right arm was disintegrated. Raditz then elbowed both foes to the ground.

Goku caught himself on all fours while Piccolo had to settle with all threes. Raditz slowly floated down with a look of restrained anger on his face.

 _'At least it isn't dislocated anymore.'_ Piccolo thought as he used his regeneration to stop his stump from bleeding. He won't have the energy to fight if he regenerates his entire arm.

Goku applied pressure to his left arm to slow the bleeding. Both warriors were starting to feel fatigued.

"Well that didn't work." Piccolo stated. "Do you have any attacks that can beat him?"

"No. Nothing that would finish him." Goku responded.

"You really are pathetic. Luckily I have a new technique that should get the job done."

"Can you do it with just one arm?"

"Yeah. The only problem is that it takes me five minutes to charge it. You'll have to stall him for that long." Piccolo then deeply concentrated to prepare his long charge.

Raditz finally returned to the ground. His face was bruised and his armor was heavily scratched up. He wasn't expecting to get anywhere close to this injured. He would make them regret this.

Goku charged at his brother and readied a punch. Raditz caught it with ease and pulled his brother towards him. He punched Goku in the face with more force than before. The punch broke his jaw and sent him flying back. Raditz appeared in front of his moving brother and kicked him in the back towards the ground. Goku was able to springboard himself off the ground and backflipped before landing on his feet. Then he sensed Raditz gather a large sum of ki.

The evil Saiyan then released a volley of small ki blasts. Having no time to dodge Goku crossed his arms over his face and chest to block the barrage. Raditz was having a blast as he is scouter was showing Goku's power level get smaller and smaller. Suddenly it detected a completely new power. It had a unique signature. Whoever owned it had a different source of power. _'780. They could be a problem.'_ Raditz stopped firing to asses the new arrival.

Goku's arms were heavily battered and bruised. His shirt was starting to break apart. Other than that he was fine. He was far more worried about the new large power heading towards them.

* * *

Sonic was surprised to go from feeling fast waves of wind to seeing bright lights and explosions. These guys really meant business. Despite the potential danger Sonic continued on. 'Gotta learn about this world one way or another.' Sonic thought. As he arrived to the battlefield he saw the land filled with small craters and one really deep one. He also saw three battered warriors who were all focusing on him. Sonic jumped off Blue Star and walked towards the two non-green humanoids.

'Wait is this thing screwing with me? How can this oversized rodent have such a high power level?' Raditz thought upon seeing Sonic.

"You guys are really going at it huh. What gives?" Sonic asked.

"Family matters," Goku answered. "Basically my brother over here wants me to help him kill innocent people, and when I denied he kidnap my son and threatened to take him instead. Me and my friend over there are trying to get him back." Sonic skeptically nodded. This guy sounded sincere, but he could be lying to him.

"We aren't friends!" Piccolo yelled, the others faintly able to hear him.

"Wait what's that guy even doing over there?" Sonic asked. "He's just standing there with his hand on his forehead." Raditz kinda forgot about Piccolo over there, so he was interested in his brother's answer.

"Oh him. He's just... stretching."

"In the middle of a fight?"

"Yes." Sonic and Raditz glanced at each other with a shared look of astonishment.

' _Well this guy couldn't lie to save his life, so he was being truthful earlier.'_

"Are you serious Goku!?" Piccolo yelled again.

Deciding to just ignore his idiot brother, Raditz checked Piccolo with his scouter. _'1,050! And still climbing. What's with the inhabitants of this planet. I need to finish things fast.'_

"Enough chit-chat! Rodent, either back away or feel the wrath of Saiyan elite." Sonic was on the fence about getting involved in this, but no one calls him a rodent and gets away with it.

"For your information the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And I'm not going anywhere," Sonic proclaimed. "These guys look like they use some help. I hope you're ready to lose. Because you're now dealing with the fastest thing alive."

Angered with the situation Raditz charged the blue pest, but was surprised when his fist went through an afterimage. He turned towards Sonic's power to see him with a smug look on his face.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." Sonic teased.

Raditz tried again.

"You're too slow!"

And again.

"C'mon step it up."

And again.

"Man this just isn't your day huh?"

While Raditz was distracted by this new arrival, Goku went off to rescue his son.

Sonic decided to switch to the offense. He jumped over the attack and kicked Raditz across the face. He then Spin dashed into Raditz's chest. Raditz was able to grab the pest and throw him off his body. Sonic then used a homing attack to return to Raditz and hit his head.

Raditz backed away in pain as a cut formed above his forehead. Sonic landed on his feet with a smile. It was pretty fun to actually have a worthy opponent again.

"Alright that does it! You want me to try harder huh? Let's see how you do against me at this speed!" Raditz yelled. He disappeared as he entered super speed to engage in combat.

His foe's sudden disappearance caught Sonic off guard. He was able to quickstep away from a speedy kick but was caught by a punch to the stomach. Raditz then continued to pummel the blue pest with fast punches all over his body. Sonic tried to retaliate with his sweeping Sonic flare and various other kicking attacks, but Raditz always avoided them.

" **Time break.** " Sonic was able to see the Saiyan almost completely frozen in place and counter attacked with a soul surge strike. He was able to throw a few blows with perfect precision, accuracy, and weight. Raditz was shocked when he was suddenly attacked out of nowhere.

By now Sonic was pretty heavily battered up. Raditz knew how to throw a punch. "I think it's time I start taking this seriously." Sonic said this in a threatening voice as he pulled out Caliburn. Raditz started to get nervous. A swordsman with that kind of speed is extremely dangerous. Raditz fired another barrage of ki blasts to keep him away. Sonic turned around and boosted away, creating a Sonic boom. He wouldn't be able to use time break for awhile, so there's nothing he could do but avoid the blasts for now.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of loud explosions once again caused Gohan to cry. He was trapped down here all alone and his daddy was in trouble. His crying ceased when the door was suddenly ripped off it's hinges. He was ecstatic when he saw who was there.

"Daddy!" Gohan ran out the pod and hugged Goku's leg.

"Hey Gohan. I'm so glad you're alright." Goku squatted down and hugged back. "Let's get you home." Goku called for his Nimbus cloud.

"But what about you daddy?"

"I need to stay Gohan. Raditz is here for me, and I can't let others fight my battles. They still need my help." Nimbus flew down to the ground and Goku placed his son on the cloud. "Take Gohan home Nimbus."

Gohan got in one last hug before Nimbus to flew off.

"Good luck Dad! I know you'll find a way to win!" Gohan happily cried out as voice softly faded away in the distance. Goku smiled after his son's fading form for a short while; then he rushed off back to the battlefield.

* * *

Raditz continued to shoot at the speeding hedgehog, and Sonic just kept on narrowly avoiding the blasts. Out the corner of his eye the frustrated warrior saw a golden cloud carrying his nephew. _'Enjoy your freedom while it lasts boy. Because once I'm done here, I'll turn you into a ruthless Saiyan warrior.'_

The blue blur was getting nervous, for his enemy's aim gradually started to improve. The needle was becoming really hard to thread. Several ki blasts skidded past his legs and quills, leaving a painful sting. Sonic then came up with a plan. He turned to his left and started to circle around the Saiyan, shortening the radius and increasing speed every rotation. Sonic was soon only few feet away from Raditz. He had to pick up the pace with a Sonic boost, going as fast as he could in a circular motion to avoid getting incinerated. Raditz was finding it very hard to breath as Sonic's speed sucked up the air around him. Soon a tall twister was formed, with Raditz right in the center.

Raditz stopped firing and tried to anchor himself down. He held strong for a few seconds, yet eventually succumbed to the wind. His body was harshly picked up from the ground.

* * *

Only being approximately 300 feet away, Goku and Piccolo were being drawn towards the twister too. Goku crouched down and buried his hands into the dirt, hanging on for dear life. Piccolo however had no real way of keeping himself anchored. He dug his feet deep into the ground. The proud warrior determinedly fought against the wind, but was left helpless as the earth below him blown away.

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed in concern.

The Namekian was spiraling towards the twister's center at over 100 miles per hour. He was barely able to maintain the ki he had charged. Just before he entered the spiral Piccolo was grabbed by Goku. The Saiyan wrapped his arms tightly around Piccolo's waist and performed feet kamehameha to gradually send them back to a safe distance. Goku set Piccolo down and surrounded him within a ki barrier to help protect him from the wind. While the hastily created and unpracticed shield sure as hell didn't protect Piccolo completely, it was enough to stay on his feet and keep charging.

Even though the shield was of extremely poor quality, it did have a bonus effect. Instead of the energy dissipating over time like it would normally would, Goku's ki steadily flowed into Piccolo.

* * *

Raditz was tossed around violently, getting hit by plenty of debris along the way. After a whole minute of this maddening spinning the Saiyan was able to use hi ki to throw himself out of the cyclone. That's what Sonic has been waiting for. He used Caliburn and his shoes to slow his running. Then he jumped jumped up on Blue Star and sped towards his dazed foe.

Raditz was relieved to finally be free from that twister. Unfortunately he realized that he was put into a much worse situation as the hedgehog headed straight for him with his sword wielded. Raditz barely ducked under a swing for his head, which cut through several strands of his hair. A quick series diagonal swings cut led to 5 deep cuts into Raditz's armor. A few of them drew blood which leaked out for all to see.

"Excellent form Sonic!" Caliburn complimented.

Raditz was forced to dodge a fierce barrage of swings and strikes. Despite the hedgehog's insane attack speed, Raditz was able to avoid taking any additional damage. Needing a breather from this constant dodging, the long-haired warrior vanished with super speed.

 _'Not this time pal.'_ Sonic was able to feel the wind energy Raditz had created and boosted after that as fast as fast as the Blue Star could go. Sonic rode on Raditz's thin turbulence to go even faster.

When Raditz stopped he closed his eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh. He was appalled that his Saiyan armor had gotten so damaged. 'That bastard is going to pay for this.' When Raditz opened his eyes he was greeted with Sonic speeding towards him in the middle of a spin attack, the sword merely inches from decapitating his head. Acting upon instinct Raditz quickly caught the blade before it ended his life. It was began to dig into his skin.

Using his other hand Raditz targeted the hoverboard and shot out small ki blasts. Sonic managed to swerve around them and pushed Caliburn down on Raditz with all of his might. The pain was intense and Raditz heavily grimaced. Trying something else the Saiyan pushed his free arm in front of him at a tremendous speed, thus creating a kai kai wave. This finally knocked blue star out of the sky, leaving Sonic helplessly hanging onto Caliburn.

"Looks like your flight has been cancelled, but don't worry. Raditz international will take care of you now." Raditz ascended with Sonic in tow. They rose into the upper parts of the atmosphere.

"What are you going to do, drop me? I've taken plenty of falls like these." Sonic snarled unintimidated.

"Why would I do that? Here at Raditz international we take care of landings ourselves."

"What are you talking abou..." Raditz took off towards the planet at full speed. A huge Sonic boom shook the heavens themselves. As the distance to the surface got shorter and shorter, the Saiyan raised the sword above his head. Right when he they hit the ground Raditz swung the sword downward.

Goku and Piccolo looked on in absolute terror as Raditz blitzed towards the earth. When he crashed a ginormous mushroom cloud emerged from the collision sight. The two warriors were then engulfed by a thick smoke.

Raditz panted heavily from his trip. His hand was now caked in dried blood. He threw that accursed sword with a mighty heave, sending it flying for miles. He clicked on his scouter to see what's left of his opponent. _'Heh. Only 100 huh. I'm honestly surprised he survived the impact, but soon he should be rodent stew.'_

* * *

Sonic has taken plenty of falls, but none like that. His body was sent drilling through the crust and was heading towards the mantle. Luckily Sonic was falling in ball form and he used his bounce bracelet to soften the impact and to slowly stop his momentum before taking a hot lava bath. After finally stopping himself Sonic bounced back onto the surface before uncurling and landing flat on his face.

Raditz walked over to the broken hedgehog. "So how would you rate your flying experience today?" Raditz asked in a playful manner.

"Agh. Pretty low budget. There were no... food or inflight movies." *Cough* "And my everything feels broken. I don't think... I'll be returning... anytime soon." Sonic managed to choke out.

"Aw, that's too bad. We have a policy about negative reviews here. Anyone who complains dies." Raditz outstretched his hand and dramatically channeled his ki into it. Sonic took a quick glance back to the others and smiled. He had bought enough time. Raditz scouter buzzed once again as it detected a major power level spike. Piccolo had reached an astonishing 1,547.

"This is what a real energy attack looks like! **MAKANKOSAPPO!** " Piccolo outstretched his fingertips and a bright purple beam emerged. It was being encased by two smaller yellow beams and was moving towards the Saiyan at nearly the speed of light. Raditz only had a mere instance to move out the way. The beam had impaled Raditz's left shoulder and went towards a nearby mountain, blowing it up.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed astonished.

"How did he just dodge it like it was nothing?" Piccolo asked in fear.

"After all that time spent to keep you busy..." Sonic commented.

Raditz was having some large pain, but ultimately breathed out a sigh of relief. _'Green bean is out of gas, brother is disappointingly weak as ever, and the rat over there is battered and broken. Looks like I win.'_ He returned to his previous position.

"Oh no he's going to kill him! Can you fire another one of those?" Goku hurriedly proclaimed.

"I'm working on it," Piccolo responded as he charged up another one. If it wasn't for the energy you gave me I'd be tapped. This is going to take at least another five minutes."

"What?! Raditz stop! Goku ran towards his brother as fast as he could. He didn't make it.

Raditz unleashed his **Saturday Crash** on his downed foe. This attack created a deep cavern that went on for miles. There was no sign of the hedgehog.

Goku watched with wide eyes as Sonic's form disappeared from the blast. 'He had nothing to do with this, yet he was the first one to die. He helped us just to do the right thing, and was killed for his noble heart. Sonic, I WILL AVENGE YOU!' Goku screamed a righteous roar as his body was filled with newly found power. He charged his brother to engage in combat once more.

* * *

Sonic practically collapsed as his body was teleported away from the lethal energy wave. He was so grateful to Shadow at the moment for introducing him to the useful technique. Sonic managed to open his eyes and look at his surroundings. He was now in the shade under a nice tree. The perfect ideal sleeping location. 'It would be easy to just stay here and let them handle this. Maybe get in a quick nap. *sigh* No. Those guys still desperately needed help. And the thought of seeing that rude jackass broken and defeated is a very welcoming thing.'

With a big push Sonic was able to get on his feet, before falling quickly on all fours. He grasped the tree and used it as support to stand again. Sonic then rubbed the ring on his right middle finger.

"Sonic! Oh thank the gods you're okay!" Shara exclaimed as she quickly hugged her beloved friend. "What is thy wish?" Shara backed away and awaited a response.

"Can you retrieve Caliburn and Blue Star for me?"

"Do you plan on heading back?"

"I do. Those guys still need my help. It's the right thing to do." Shara was silent for a moment.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something. For the past week I've been having this recurring nightmare of your death. I think it's some sort of premonition."

"A what?"

"A vision Sonic! A vision that surely means you'll die if you go back!"

"Oh... So that's why you've been so quiet lately."

"I know you're just trying to do the right thing, I really do. But is potentially throwing your life away really worth it?" Shara was on the verge of tears.

"We all gotta die some day don't we? I won't let the fear of death hold me back from doing what I want to do. And what I truly want is to help people."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm being selfish again aren't I?" Shara asked, disgusted with herself.

"Wait what? Shara no. You're not..."

"No it's true. I lost someone I really cared for once. I just didn't want to see it happen again. But if it is thy wish... then I must grant." Shara turned from Sonic as she finally let a few tears loose. Sonic limped forward and gave her a comforting hug.

"Remember our promise? When everything is set and done you'll be smiling. I guarantee it."

"Thank you Sonic." Shara has calmed down. "Good luck out there." With that Shara returned to the ring, and Sonic's desired gear appeared where she was.

"Sonic, you don't possibly plan on entering battle in that pitiful state do you?" Caliburn chimed.

"No. Thankfully I still have my emergency ring supply." Sonic pulled out a capsule for 50 rings and absorbed it. While nowhere near 100%, Sonic was feeling much better. Every ring he gets slightly heals him and restores some stamina.

"Very good. Now, let us rejoin the fight!" Sonic picked up his sword and hopped on his extreme gear and headed towards the sound of intense combat once again.

* * *

Raditz was very surprised with his brother. Despite being exhausted, his power level was at whopping a 500, and it was still steadily rising! _'Maybe anger is the key to bringing out his Saiyan might.'_

Goku was pushing his body to its absolute limits as he fought against his brother. Raditz was dishing out his extremely powerful punches and kicks and Goku was able to block, dodge or parry most of them. He was even able to land a few punches. However it was clear that Raditz was taking much less damage in this battle.

Raditz threw out both fists and Goku caught them in his hands. The force of his brother's fists pushing into his hand stung brutally, but Goku held out. They were caught in a standstill.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Mad that I killed your pet? Oh don't worry, after all this is over I'll send the rest of this planet to join him." Raditz was egging on his little brother, and was getting the desired effect.

"Leave Earth... Out of this!" Goku yelled out through clenched teeth. His power still rising.

"And don't think that your little friends will be spared. They will all be slaughtered too. I'll stain that island crimson with their blood."

"I won't let you! We'll settle this here!" His power continued to rise some more.

Raditz decided to bust out the big guns. "Well I won't kill everyone on this planet. That son of yours would make an excellent addition to our Saiyan squadron, and your mate would provide excellent... entertainment for me." Raditz wore a very suggestive smile. This caused Goku to snap. He brought his brother forward and delivered a nasty head butt. He then jumped in the air and cupped his hands to his sides.

"THAT TEARS IT! I'll make sure to finish things with this attack! Get ready for my **Super Kamehameha**!"

" **Kaaaaaaaaaa...** "

 _'Finally I can see what my brother is truly capable of.'_

" **Meeeeeeeeee...** "

 _'It really seems like he's not holding anything back.'_

 **"Haaaaaaaaaa..."**

 _'Look at all that concentrated power! This will be fun!'_

 **"Meeeeeeeeee..."**

 _'Damn scouter finally decides to notify me of a power spike. I wonder how strong my brother is currently?'_

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

' _Holy shit! 1,862! This could finish me.'_ Raditz attempted to fly away from the colossal blast, but Goku was able to bend it towards his direction. It was travelling at a speed not even Raditz could reach. Having nowhere to run, the fearful Saiyan quickly gathered energy in his palms and stretched out both hands to catch the blast. Once reaching it's target the beam instantly started to push Raditz back.

He managed to keep the beam at bay for twenty seconds, but it was gradually overtaking him. Raditz was growing hopeless until Goku lost exhausted his ki and fell hard to the ground and passed out. Raditz felt the beam dissipate and released the breath he had been holding. He clicked on his scouter. 'So it's down to a measly 10. He is out of this fight. Now let's go take care of that Namekian.' Raditz then flew towards Piccolo.

 _'Uh oh. Looks like I'm in trouble.'_ Piccolo angrily thought.

Raditz soon arrived in front of Piccolo who continued to charge his attack. Piccolo attempted to kick the Saiyan, but Raditz dodged it with ease. He then hit Piccolo with a hard knee to the gut. Piccolo had to work extraordinarily hard to keep his concentration. Before Raditz could land another hit his scouter went off again. After a loud groan Raditz turned towards the source. "Impossible! I destroyed you."

Sonic was floating on his hover board with a big shit-eating grin. "Well let's see. News flash, you stink at finishing off people. Now are you gonna just keep standing there like a dork or are you going to come finish what you started. It can't be that hard to kill a rat right?" Raditz fell for the bait and charged after the hedgehog. Using the remaining air in his gear, Sonic spun around and created a tornado that trapped Raditz.

"Oh c'mon. Not this again!" Raditz complained. "Learn some new tricks."

"He-he. You want to see something new, well try this on for size." Sonic drew all the power he could from his single chaos emerald. This caused a big boost in power, but his ring count was starting to go down. He then boosted at full speed towards Raditz, his fist winding up as he ran. When he got close enough Sonic unleashed his full force punch to the Saiyan's face sending him flying away. Sonic proceeded after him and attempted to kick the flying body with his Sonic Rocket only for Raditz to catch his foot and throw him to the ground.

Sonic did performed a somersault upon landing to lessen the force of impact. He then launched himself back to his foe with a homing attack and performed the insta-shield. Raditz was hit by the powerful winds and sent crashing to the ground. When sonic landed Raditz had got up and disappeared with super speed. Sonic closed his eyes and felt the wind around him, searching for a disturbance. Sonic quickly curled into a ball right before Raditz could hit him. What he wasn't expecting was to be shot at by some electrical energy. He tried to spin dash into Raditz, but found that his body was paralyzed.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve too you know. My **Vacation Delete** leaves foes paralyzed, so it looks like you're stuck as a ball. How about we some games. Let's start with space soccer!" Raditz kicked Sonic roughly. He then proceeded to pass the ball to himself, juking invisible foes and juggling the ball quite a bit. Raditz was heading towards a giant rock. He kicked the ball upwards, jumped up after it, flipped in the air, and delivered a downward kick that sent Sonic spiraling through the rock. It was completely shattered.

 _'Well if he's going to use me as a ball, at least he's doing it with style.'_ Sonic thought as he slowly rolled to a stop.

"That was fun. We should play space basketball next!" Raditz picked up his ball and began dribbling the ball heavy handedly.

 _'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.'_

Raditz then starts dribbling between his leg.

 _'Oh god why the hell is he naked!? Oh wait false alarm. That's his tail. Well then again the curtains could just match the drapes…'_

Finally done showcasing his mad sbball skillz, Raditz shoots for a tree a mile away. Sonic flies through the air and goes splits the tree in half. Raditz goes recieve the ball with a smile.

"Looks like I still got it. Let's wrap things up with some space baseball!" Raditz walked over and plucked up a ginormous tree. "Actually after this we can play some space water polo."

 _'Shara was right! Coming back was the worst decision of my life!'_

 _'Remember Raditz, keep your eye on the birdie.'_ Raditz threw his ball at a insane 2,000 MPH. After using super speed to intercept the ball's path, Raditz struck the ball. Sonic was like a blue comet in reverse. The ball flew off into the clouds, and Raditz calmly waited for gravity to take it's course.

 _'Thank god Caliburn is still in hammerspace. That would've gotten bloody.'_

Sonic was sent all the way up to the thermosphere. Luckily the lack of gravity left Sonic to just drift. He finally had some time alone, so he struggled valiantly until his finger rubbed the ring on his middle finger. Having had been watching the fight, Shara had to fight hard to keep a straight face.

"What's the matter Sonic? Don't you know that ball is life?" Shara asked telepathically with fake innocence. Sonic wanted to scream, but no one would hear him anyways. "Ha-ha, all jokes aside…" Shara snapped her fingers and Sonic was finally un-paralysed. "Is there anything else you need?" Sonic pointed towards Earth. "Right, good luck Sonic." Sonic was then transported back to Earth.

 _'Why hasn't the ball come down yet. Oh crap that's right the gravity of this planet is pathetic. Guess I'll have to get him mysel…'_ Raditz turned to his left to see his ball unfortunately bipedal again.

"You like games huh? Let's play chicken." Sonic suggested as he revved up his feet using his super peel out technique. His feet looked like a moving, red figure 8. Raditz powered up and his aura surrounded his entire body. "On three. One, two tree!" A millisecond later the warriors collided. The force of impact knocking Piccolo off balance and waking up the resting Saiyan warrior.

Sonic was going as fast as he possibly could, yet Raditz was able to match him evenly. Sonic's blue speed cone was fighting against Raditz's purple aura.. They continued their bull-headed struggle until Sonic suddenly lost a quarter of his speed. Raditz was starting to overtake Sonic.

 _'Oh crap I ran out of rings. C'mon legs, move faster!'_ Sonic pushed himself significantly as he returned to his previous speed. They were dead even once again, this time however with astronomical effort on Sonic's part. Fifteen seconds later and Sonic's stamina was drained. His Sonic boost and blue cone dissipated, leaving him only with his figure eight. Raditz grinned as he was starting to overtake his opponent.

"Well now you have to chicken out or die hedgehog! Either way I win!" Raditz proclaimed boldly. Sonic was gradually getting slower and slower as Raditz started tackling his body.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Sonic stretched out his right arm and brought it towards his chest. Shara in her pink light form then quickly rotated around Sonic and floated into him, lending him her power. " **Speed break!** " Sonic was engulfed in pink energy as he was suddenly propelled at his maximum speed. The sudden dramatic shift caused Raditz's concentration to slip, thus his aura dissipated and he was slowed down. He attempted to jump out, but Sonic dragged his body along for his crazy ride.

For ten whole seconds, Sonic was an unstoppable speed demon, turning the ground he ran over into rubble. He dragged the Saiyan through several trees and rocks as he ran straight ahead. Sonic kicked Raditz hard to the left and got behind the Saiyan by turning one hundred eighty degrees. He then boosted them back towards the main battle ground, but not before ramming the Saiyan through his own ship. When the pink energy dissipated Sonic tripped and collapsed on the ground. His exhaustion finally overtaking him.

"Looks like… I win!" Sonic managed to gasp out before fainting. Raditz picked himself up and dusted off his armor. It was heavily battered and, and his chestplate was starting to wear out. Raditz himself was covered in dozens of scrapes and scratches all over. His face in particular has started to bruise up, and his hands were covered in dry blood.

 _'To think these three weaklings could do all this to me.'_ He glanced at Sonic's exhausted self. _'I'll make sure the pest is exterminated for good this time.'_ Before Raditz could walk towards Sonic, he felt hard pressure on his tail. He instantly collapsed to the ground in pain. Using a bunch of willpower, he forced himself to look back to see his brother happily squeezing his tail. He somehow hid his power and snuck behind him.

"Hey Piccolo! He won't be able to move like this. How much longer until you're ready?" Goku asked.

Piccolo was rather impressed with Goku's cunning strategy. _'Guess the moron completely isn't brain dead after all.'_ "Less than two minutes Goku. Your brother is crafty, so no matter what he says don't let go!"

"Brother… please... let me go." Raditz pleaded. "I'm sorry… for all I've one." Goku clenched his teeth in anger, and his grip tightened. "ARGHHHHH!"

"So you're sorry for beating my friends, kidnapping my son, threatening to wipe out the planet and to have my wife as your personal plaything!?" Goku asked through clenched teeth.

"That was just… to bring out your full power Kakarot. I never was going to do any of that I swear it!" Raditz said this with an extremely sincere voice. Goku calmed down.

"I thought I was just some 'weak low-class Saiyan.' Why would you try to bring out my power?" Goku asked doubtfully.

"Because you're my brother Kakarot. Mom and dad always said you were destined for greatness. I was testing you to see if you really could keep up with the rest of us."

"Well there's no way I'm ever killing innocents!"

"And I understand that brother! It was wrong for me to force this upon you. If you let me go I'll call in for another ship and leave this planet." Goku's face changed to that of uncertainty as his grip got looser.

"No Goku! He's tricking you! Don't let go!" Piccolo yelled out.

"Will you really just leave peacefully?" Goku asked.

"Yes brother of course! We're one of the few left our kind, the only ones left in our family. We shouldn't have to fight to the death like this!" Raditz desperately answered. Goku's grip continued to lessen until Raditz's tail was free. The second he was free, Raditz had his knee shoved onto his brother's face. Goku fell to the ground in pain and Raditz put his foot onto his brother's stomach. He wrapped his tail back around his waist for safe measure.

"You idiot!" Piccolo cried out. Their guaranteed victory literally slipped right through their grap.

"I can't believe you fell for that brother! You've always been dumb, but this planet has made you naive too. Pathetic. Mom was delusional enough to care about you, but father and I both knew you were a failure. You're not fit to be a Saiyan, and you're not to fit be my brother. I'm going to enjoy torturing you before laying waste to this world." Raditz started repeatedly kicking Goku in the ribs. Goku released blood curdling screams as he was being pummeled. Despite hating his guts, Piccolo actually felt bad for the poor guy. There was no one left to help out. Goku was all alone out there.

* * *

Gohan had made it roughly halfway home when his novice power sensing detected a huge spike in power. _'Is that daddy? Wow, he sure is strong. Go beat up my mean old uncle!'_ Soon the power fell like a stone and became far too low for Gohan to detect. _'Oh-no! Dad's in trouble! What should I do? What should I do? I can't help on my own, I'm just a kid, and uncle is really really scary.'_ After debating in his head for a little while Gohan made up his mind. _'No. Daddy is always so brave, I need to be brave like him too.'_

"Hey nimbus. I know daddy said to head home, but I think he's in big trouble. Can we go back to help him please?" Gohan pleaded. Concerned for its friend's well-being, Nimbus decided to swing back around.

Along the way the duo encountered powerful shock waves that almost knocked the child off, but they seemed to end as suddenly as they began. As they neared their destination, Gohan started to hear screaming. It was very difficult to listen to. Gohan soon identified it as his father's voice. This started to make him mad. No one would hurt his dad and get away with it! Finally they arrived and Gohan could see Raditz kicking his father's broken body. His vision turned red.

As Raditz continued to have his fun, his scouter alerted him of a new arrival. He was very surprised to see a small child front flip off a flying cloud over 100 ft high. It seemed that his nephew has come back, and his power was insane! _'1,080! Half Saiyan or not, there's no way a child could have that much power.'_

"Go-Gohan?" Goku asked. Astonished by the power his son was emanating.

"You… **STOP HURTING MY DADDY!** " Gohan roared as his body was surrounded by a bright red aura. He charged his uncle at mach speeds. The scouter indicated his power level had risen to 2,547. Raditz had no time to react as his nephew brutally headbutted his chest, making his mouth spew up blood. Both saiyans fell to the ground. Gohan was relatively unharmed, but Raditz's chest plate had a large hole through it, the skin underneath it internally bleeding.

Goku couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His four-year-old son had attacked with a power that surpasses everyone present. Gohan ran up to him and asked if he was okay. Goku slowly nodded, his shocked face remaining unchanged. Gohan helped him up and ran over to help up Sonic, who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Hello there. My name is Gohan." Gohan greeted as he helped Sonic to his feet. "Thanks for helping my daddy."

"No problem Gohan. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet ya kid!" Sonic ruffled up the little squirt's hair.

Raditz was finally starting to recover, and he was livid. If it wasn't for his armor, that attack would have killed him. It was time to pay that little pipsqueak back. "You're so fucking dead kid." He jumped back up to his feet and held a hand over his wound. Goku and Sonic both ran up to protect Gohan, but were knocked back down by two simultaneous kaiai waves.

"Get away from here Gohan!/ Run for your life son!" The defeated warriors instructed. Gohan didn't need to be told thrice, and he ran off at the speed of an magnet train. Raditz simply used super speed to cut off his fleeing nephew. Gohan skidded his feet to stop himself and turned back around. Raditz cut him off again. This repeated for a few more times.

Gohan realized he couldn't escape, so when Raditz appeared in front of Gohan jumped off the ground and kicked at his uncle. Raditz didn't even react as he blocked the kick with his forearm. Gohan rebounded and took off towards Raditz with his fist pulled back. He let loose a barrage of punches at his uncle's chest, but they were all dodged with ease.

Before Gohan could try anything else he was punched extremely hard in the gut. Gohan spat up some blood as he clenched his stomach in agonizing pain, which soon made him pass out. Raditz roughly threw the boy back towards the others. He would make sure Kakarot had a clear view.

Gohan landed a few feet away from Goku. He and Sonic were both stuck on the ground. Goku attempted to crawl to his child, but Raditz arrived before he could.

"Any final words you would like to say to your son Kakarot?" Raditz asked his brother.

"..." Goku whispered inaudibly

"Kakarot?"

"yujtgttdyubgdy" Goku whispered a little louder.

"Use your words idiot. Say something!"

"You just got tricked you big dummy!" Suddenly Raditz was held by Goku in a full nelson.

"The hell?! What's going on here."

"That Goku was an illusion produced by magic. You can thank Sonic's friend for that." The illusion taunted taunted Raditz before dissipating. "Piccolo! You're ready right? Hurry up and fire that thing! I can't hold him for long."

Piccolo was baffled by the two's plan, but nonetheless was almost ready to fire. "Just a few more seconds. Hold him steady Goku."

"Don't be a fool Kakarot! If you're standing right behind me then the blast will kill you too!" Raditz tried convincing his brother, but got a laugh in response.

"Then I guess... this is the way... it has to be." Goku gasped out as he continued to restrain his brother. Despite having a much higher power level at the moment, Raditz couldn't shake his brother's grasp due to his injuries. He then had an idea. Raditz used his ki to push himself off the ground, and he could feel his brother's grasp getting weaker and weaker.

Before Raditz could escape, Sonic jumped up to grab his tail, pulled Raditz back down to the ground, and used Caliburn to keep the tail stabbed to the ground. Raditz screamed out in excruciating pain.

"You're not going anywhere pal." Sonic commented as he wrapped Raditz in a full nelson as well."

"Sonic, if you stay you'll die!" Goku warned.

"And if I don't stay he could escape and kill us all," Sonic retorted. "I just gotta do what I gotta do."

"Well if you two want to sacrifice yourselves then so be it," Piccolo commented. "I'm not going to lie Goku, I'll enjoy killing you. There's no way I will pass this chance up."

"Hurry up already!/ Less chatting more zapping!" The heroes yelled as Raditz was almost free.

"No brother, wait! I will leave for real this time. Don't do this. Don't kill your own flesh blood!" Raditz made a final attempt to persuade his brother.

"Nice try, but I won't be falling for that again." A couple seconds later Piccolo was finally fully charged.

"Alright it's finished. Are you two ready?"

"JUST DO IT!/ FIRE IT NOW!"

"Okay then. **MAKANKOSAPPO!** " Another yellow beam came out of Piccolo's fingertips. It reached it's targets within a second. Goku and Raditz both had wide eyes as the energy drilled right through the center of their chests. Sonic reflexively closed his eyes as the beam drilled through his right pupil and his brain due to being shorter than the other two. They were all pushed back from the kinetic energy and crashed on the ground. The wind was lightly blowing over the battlefield.

"He he. We… did it!" Goku exclaimed. He was wearing a contagious smile.

Sonic forced himself to open his left eyelid and looked at Raditz's dying body. _'Totally worth it.'_ Sonic relaxed and ignored the blood running down his face.

* * *

Piccolo walked towards his two allies and saw them both smiling. Despite the indescribable pain, they were enjoying their last moments on this earth. Suddenly a helicopter emerged from the horizon and was flying towards them. Piccolo could sense it was Goku's friends. They quickly landed and approached the four of them. Piccolo chose not to acknowledge all the glares he was given.

"Goku! Are you okay buddy?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"Not really. Piccolo really did a number on me."

"Wait, Piccolo did this to you?" Tien asked. "That's not very surprising."

"Sort of. I kinda asked to be shot at."

"Geez Goku. I know putting up with Chi-Chi 24/7 must be rough, but suicide is never the answer." Yamcha joked.

"Yamcha…" Bulma chided her boyfriend. She was currently holding the unconscious Gohan.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood is all," mumbled Yamcha. Goku laughed at his friend's antics.

"Do you think you can hold on long enough for us to get some senzu beans?" Roshi asked his student.

"I'm sorry master. I don't have much time left. I won't be surviving this time," Goku replied. A wave of melancholy washed over the group.

"Hey, who's the blue guy over there?" Chiaotzu asked.

* * *

As Goku said his goodbyes to his friends, Sonic decided to do the same. He slowly rubbed the ring on his right middle finger. Shara appeared with tears running down her face."Oh master of the ring, what is thy…" Shara couldn't finish as she started sobbing. Sonic managed to stand himself up and embraced his friend, making sure to leave the bloody side of his head off of her.

"I wish for you to be happy; for you to continue living your life to the fullest. Don't grieve over little old me for too long ya here." Sonic commanded her. Shara nodded in understanding and let go of Sonic. He then walked over to pick up Caliburn, who was thrown back by the force of Piccolo's attack..

"Hey Caliburn. It looks like this is the end of my journey. Thanks for showing me the ways of knighthood."

"It was an honor Sonic. I'm proud to have been the sword of the mighty knight of the wind." Sonic then addressed both his friends.

"If by chance you guys ever run into the gang, tell them they will be missed dearly." Caliburn and Shara both nodded in agreement.

Sonic then walked over towards Goku's group. Shara followed behind.

"It looks like he's heading towards us," Bulma commented. Sonic suddenly collapsed, his brain damage stopping him from moving, so Shara floated him over to the group. She placed him down gently a couple feet from Goku.

"Hello everybody! The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic called out chipperly. Everyone waved hello.

"I wish there was time to introduce you to everyone, but you know how it is."Goku commented.

"Thank you for helping our friend out. We'll revive you too once we collect the Dragon Balls." Krillin exclaimed.

"You'll revive me with the Dragon's what?" Sonic asked, super confused. Piccolo decided to answer the question.

"This planet has seven magical orbs called the Dragon Balls that were created by this world's Guardian. When all seven are collected they will summon a dragon named Shenron, and he can't grant nearly any wish. You and Goku will be brought back to life once these guys collect all seven."

"Oh that's really cool. It's kinda like the Seven Chaos Emeralds from my world." Sonic pulled out his light blue emerald.

"Woah, an emerald that isn't red or green. Do you mind if I examine it?" Bulma asked. Sonic shot Goku a glance, silently asking if this woman was trustworthy. Goku nodded.

"Sure. I won't have much use for it while I'm dead. Would you mind watching over my other things too?" Bulma said she would. Sonic tossed her his emerald.

"Well it looks like I'm out of time now. Goodbye my friends." Goku shut his eyes as he died. His body then disappeared."

"Where did his body go?"

"Most likely to Kami, the Guardian of the Earth." Piccolo answered Sonic's question.

"Ah Cool! I wonder if… My body will… dis.." Sonic closed his left pupil as the beating of his heart crawled to a halt. This got Shara's ring off his finger and back to it's original size. A few seconds later his body disappeared."

"Even knowing they can be brought back, it's still devastating to watch them die." Shara finally spoke. Everyone minus Piccolo agreed wholeheartedly. Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from Raditz.

"Although they'll come back, it doesn't matter. Everything said today was transferred to my two Saiyan comrades. In one year from now they will arrive on this planet, destroy all it's life, and collect these dragon balls to resurrect me. And I should mention that they're both much stronger than me. You fools may have won the battle, but you lost the war!" Raditz continued to laugh his evil laugh until his body gave out.

 _'He can't be serious. It took us everything we had just to kill one saiyan! Now there's two stronger ones heading this way!'_ Piccolo was starting to mentally panic. The others however put his sentiments into words.

"Two more saiyans. We're so screwed!"

"I'm too young to die."

"Whelp looks like I'm going to die again."

Piccolo grew tired of their whining. Without their golden boy Goku, these humans were extremely unconfident. "Everybody shut up! Now listen, I'm going to take Goku's son and train him how to be a true warrior. Together we'll grow strong enough to defeat the saiyans."

"Hey! You can't just take Gohan!" Bulma scolded him.

"Sure I can." Piccolo stretched out his remaining arm and grabbed onto Gohan with telekinesis. He then brought the child right into his hand. Next he suddenly screamed as he channeled his ki into his arm stump. His regenerative cells reacted and grew his entire arm back. "You humans do what you please. Just stay out of my way." With that Piccolo flew off with Gohan to begin their training.

"So now what do we do?" Yamcha asked the group.

"Well Bulma, Launch, Oolong, and myself can go gather the Dragon Balls. I think it would be best for you boys to train up." Roshi suggested.

"Okay master Roshi. We'll see if we could train with Kami like Goku did." Krillin agreed.

"Well then there's no time to waste. We have only one year to get as strong as possible." Commented Tien.

"Okay then. See ya babe." Yamcha kissed his girlfriend while Krillin looked on with envy.

"Best of luck boys!" Roshi called out to his students as they started their long journey to Korin's tower. Roshi went to go pick-up Gohan's hat which laid a few feet away.

"One down six to go! Well I'm heading back to capsule corp. Going to get the radar and drop off Sonic's things. Later!" Bulma got out a hover car capsule. She revved up the engines and headed for West city."

'Speaking of that Sonic fellow, he had a very peculiar energy signature. It seemed to coincide with gem he had. Stretching out my senses, I think I can feel a similar signal not too far from here.' Roshi had this internal monologue as he headed back to his chopper.

* * *

Shadow was just staring at the night sky when he was suddenly overtaken by a bright light. When he came to he was greeted with darkness. 'Where am I exactly?' Shadow brought out his green emerald and used it to light the room. He was in the middle of a storage room. Inside were strange old nick-nacks, yet what caught the Hedgehog's eye was this random safe tucked in the corner of the room. Or to be more specific, the purple gem sitting on top of it. It resonated with the green gem in his hands as Shadow approached it. _'That's definitely a chaos emerald. But what is it doing here?'_ Before he could investigate further his stomach growled loudly. Deciding to prioritize food, Shadow took the emerald and walked out of the attic he was in.

The first floor of the shack was small with a nice cozy feel to it. Shadow went to the kitchen only to find it completely unstocked. Well not totally unstocked. The chaos in his blood was responding to something. Shadow opened the cookie jar to discover the white emerald laying inside. He took it with him. Having no further use to him, Shadow walked out of the shack. Only 20 feet across there was a house right next to the shack. By the front door Shadow could see a beautiful woman with onyx hair tied up in a bun and a purple dress. Shadow hated asking for things, but it beats hunting on an empty stomach. He calmly strided over to the women and hoped he could get food and information in exchange for a favor.

Chi-Chi was just washing some clothes when she saw a black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills emerge from Gohan Senior's shack.

"I hate to bother you madam, but I'm currently lost and hungry. Could you spare some food? I can repay you for helping me," Shadow spoke with a polite tone. Respecting the strangers manners and circumstances, Chi-Chi agreed.

"Sure. I was just about to prepare lunch ." Chi-Chi was starting to miss her boys, so it was good to be in someone's company. She finished the laundry and cooked up some rice balls. In the meantime the two chatted away. Chi-Chi told Shadow about her childhood and how she managed to woo Son Goku. Shadow told her a bit about his work as a GUN agent.

"GUN? I never heard of that agency."

"That would make sense. I'm pretty sure I was transported to another planet. There's no way I wouldn't have known your husband back home." Chi-Chi was surprised to hear she was talking to an alien. The two continued to talk about their respective world's as they ate. Suddenly this huge feeling of dread overtook Chi-Chi, causing her to drop her cup if tea. Luckily Shadow sped across the table and caught it before it hit the ground.

"What happened? Are you feeling alright?" Shadow asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"No I'm not alright. I have this feeling in my soul that something has gone terribly wrong. I need to go see my boys." Chi-Chi got up and started looking for her hovercar capsule. "Oh Kami did I misplace my capsules again?" Chi-Chi was starting to have a panic attack.

"I believe I may be of service." Shadow dramatically pulled out his green emerald and flipped it in his hand. Chi-Chi recognized it as one of those chaos emeralds Shadow was telling her about. "Where do you need to go."

"Kame House. It's an island roughly 200 miles west of here."Shadow closed his eyes and reached out with his chaos for this island. A couple seconds later he opened his eyes. Now was the easy part.

"Okay I'm ready. Grab onto me." Chi-Chi grabbed onto Shadow's shoulder. " **Chaos control!** "

 **Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

 **This chapter took a lot longer than I had hoped, but I'm so glad I got it done. Please feel free to leave suggestions or criticism, tell me what you liked and disliked. I'm all ears. Thank you for reading! Hope you have a fantastic day!**

Power levels

Piccolo w/o weights: 408

Piccolo's Manseko: 1,020

Piccolo's 1st Makankossapo: 1,547

Piccolo's 2nd Makankossao: 1,650

Goku w/o weights: 450

Goku's Sparking Meteor Combination: 900

Goku's kamehameha: 1,110

Fatigued Goku: 375

Furious Goku: 500-900

Furious Goku's Super Kamehameha: 1846

Base Sonic: 650

Sonic with 1 Chaos Emerald: 780

Damaged Sonic: 100

Semi-healed Sonic: 490

Semi-healed Sonic using emerald's full power: 595

Sonic's Speed Break: 1,480

Gohan: 210

Furious Gohan: 1,080

Furious Gohan's headbutt: 2,547

Casual Raditz: 900

Serious Raditz: 1,400

Raditz's full power: 1,875


End file.
